The Quiet Romantic
by SohmaElric91
Summary: Haruhi always knew Mori was a quiet romantic, and he never failed to prove it. Fic set in future, rater M to be safe. MorixHaruhi!


Dedication: To Rii-chan! Told ya I'd write it eventually P

Disclaimer: Dun own Ouran, wish I did.

Couple: MorixHaruhi, future fic, rated M

* * *

As Haruhi looked up she saw her senpai, Mori, standing in front of her. He was shirt-less and looking oh so gorgeous. She tried not to admit it out loud but every night she admitted to herself that she had fallen hard for the mysterious tall handsome man that watched over the sweet sensitive loli-shota character in the host club. She knew Mori would never go for her, but Haruhi always wished. And now, here he was, standing in front of her, eyes half-closed, head tilted, gently hitting one side to empty the water from his ears. She smiles gently, looking from him to the loli-shota, Huni, who appeared to be "swimming on his own". she looked back up at Mori, "Taking a break? Do you want a sip of this?" Haruhi held up her drink, Mori was still tilting his head side-to-side to make sure all the water was out before reaching for the drink, "sure". He never said much but Haruhi was sure he was a quiet romantic. 

That was ten years ago, and now, she was married to that quiet romantic, and had been happily for over a year, and now, to add to it all, she was pregnant with their first child. Mori was very supportive and Haruhi couldn't have felt happier. This morning in particular was amazing though. Haruhi had been making breakfast, being only two months along, when her husband came in and slipped his arms around her waist. "Good morning." She smiled up at him, replying cheerful, "Morning." And they shared a small kiss. She finished the blueberry pancakes and set them all the table. "Mmm. Favorite." was all she heard. She laughed slightly, even though they graduated seven years ago, he was still the same, barely speaking, but always loving.

They ate breakfast in silence, and soon Mori was getting ready for work. He and Huni owned a bakery downtown, and Haruhi was a school-teacher. Once they were ready for work they kissed goodbye and Mori murmured in her ear, "Surprise. Tonight." And she blushed, nodding. They went their separate ways and on her drive to work she let her imagination run wild as to what surprise her husband might have for her.

When Mori got home that afternoon he rushed around preparing everything. He knew Haruhi wouldn't be home until six, seeing as she had a faculty meeting. He found the candles and got the table all set, then began cooking dinner, steak with potatoes and jello for dessert. He put on her favorite type of music, a recording of violin, harp and piano music, soothing. He finished cooking and set the food out just as he heard Haruhi pull up. He dashed upstairs and threw on casual dress pants and a button-up shirt that he left the three top buttons open on, just how Haruhi liked it.

Haruhi undid her hair from it's teaching bun and took off her coat, hanging it up and calling out, "I'm home love!" She heard a grunt from the dining room so she walked in there, her eyes widened at the sight of everything, and her husband holding her chair for her. She smiled lovingly and walked over, sitting down and letting him push her in. Mori walked across the table and sat, smiling back at his wife. They ate in silence, holding hands. Afterward he did the dishes then lead her upstairs, where he had gotten a bubble bath (lit by candles of course) ready for them. They stripped and slipped into the tub, Haruhi shivered at how good the water felt, but truthfully, it felt ever better since they tub was so small they both just fit.

Mori's hands trailed Haruhi's body, making her moan when he found her tender spot on her thigh. She reached right down and began stroking him, she was never one for foreplay. They kept touching each other, moving closer and closer until Mori turned it so he was on top of his lovely wife and shoved into her. She was used to the painful sting of the first thrust so she bit back her cry, and the second the pain subsided she began matching her husbands hard thrusts. Soon they were both reaching their release, screaming each others names in pleasure, not even caring if their neighbors got mad.

They lay in their bed later that night, after repeating their earlier actions many times. Haruhi sighed contently and cuddled into Mori's arms, happy with the ways things were. Mori smiled lightly and held her closer, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear. Yes, this defiantly was a special day, and Haruhi wouldn't have had it any other way. They fell asleep shortly after, murmuring i love yous and drifting off to dreamland.

* * *

A/N: Hope ya liked it Rii-chan! ;; flames are welcomed as are comments! Hopefully I'll be writing more fics soon! 


End file.
